starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лея Органа/Канон
|Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,5 метра |Цвет волос=КоричневыйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар, позже седые |Цвет глаз=Карий''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' |Принадлежность=*Дом ОрганаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Альянс повстанцев **Флот Альянса **Верховное командование Альянса<''Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи'' *Деревня Светлого древа *Новая РеспубликаОтголоски *Сопротивление |Цвет лица=Светлый }} Лея Органа ( ) — чувствительная к Силе женщина, человек, дочь падшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы. Ее мать умерла при родах, а отец, ставший лордом ситов Дартом Вейдером, считал, что Лея и ее брат-близнец Люк умерли вместе с матерью. Лея была удочерена Бейлом Органой и его женой в статусе полноправной принцессы, росла и воспитывалась на Альдераане.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Достигнув совершеннолетия, Лея стала советником своего отца по ряду вопросов, в частности, организации дипломатических миссий. Альдераан, в рамках своей миротворческой доктрины, часто оказывал помощь пострадавшим от конфликтов мирам. Под прикрытием одной из таких миссий Бейл свёл свою дочь с повстанческим движением, впоследствии развившимся в Альянс за восстановление Республики.Звёздные войны: Повстанцы В ходе дальнейшей политической карьеры Лея стала сенатором, продолжая тайно помогать повстанцам. Когда обман раскрылся, а её родной мир был уничтожен Империей, она бежала и примкнула к Альянсу. Во время восстания принцесса узнала правду о своей семье и влюбилась в контрабандиста Хана Соло. Через какое-то время после битвы при Эндоре Лея Органа родила от Хана Соло сына, которого они назвали Беном. Примерно в это же время над Новой Республикой нависла новая угроза - Первый орден, и вскоре Бен перешёл на сторону врага. Через 30 лет после битвы при Эндоре, во время Конфликта между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением Лея возглавляла Сопротивление, получив звание генерала.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы 120px|left|thumb|Генерал Лея Органа на Ди'Куар По завершении операции «Удар сабли» генерал Лея Органа, воспользовавшись полученными данными, отправила оперативника и пилота Сопротивления По Дэмерона, а также Чёрную эскадрилью на поиски Лора Сан Текки, который мог указать на местонахождение пропавшего джедая Люка Скайуокера.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 1: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 1 Во время битвы на базе «Старкиллер» в ходе разразившегося конфликта Бен убил отца, участвовавшего в атаке на базу Первого ордена. Так Сопротивление потеряло одного из лучших своих участников, а Лея - любимого человека. Ей пришлось продолжать разделившую их семью войну без Соло, выступая против сына. Дальнейшая судьба Леи Органы на данный момент неизвестна. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''До пробуждения'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Journey to the Force Awakens - Shattered Empire 1'' *''Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 1: Чёрная эскадрилья, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' }} Источники * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5 * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные статьи Категория:Члены Сопротивления